A Feather in My Hat
by NoxPersona9
Summary: Don't you love the feeling of putting a feather in your hat (of course I mean the idiom, silly!) How about the feeling when you get the hat? The backstory of how Phantom got his name and his hat. Oneshot for YukiSkye's challenge.


**Note: Hey, guys! This is my first oneshot for YukiSkye's challenge. I'll describe it at the end. Until then, please note that I do not own MapleStory and that all copyrights are owned by their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Nihal Desert was not a place where you would want to get lost. Scorching sunlight, deadly scorpions, and threatening rogues made it a frightening place indeed. However, the nearby city of Ariant was a town of bustling traders and merchants that took much pride in their abilities to swindle the common traveler. However, these were not the only kinds of thieves around. There was one especially who was infamous for his stealth and camouflage. The King of Ariant had set his guards on high alert that day, to be wary of even the most subtle changes in the atmosphere. It just so happened that the legendary thief was walking in the market the same day. A tall man with dark skin and a thick, woolen cloak was walking briskly along the sand path. Beside him, a young boy, hardly twelve, was striding alongside him. He took care to match the dark skinned man's footsteps with every pace. The dark skinned man and the young boy turned silently and slipped sideways into a hidden alley.

"You were too loud. I could have heard you from a mile away!" the dark skinned man scolded.  
"I'm sorry, master!" the young boy whined.  
"Sorry? If you were in the King's Throne Room, you'd have had a thousand spears stuck on your throat by now!" Raven yelled.

The boy looked down in shame. Raven studied his apprentice carefully. The boy stood out so oddly among the natives. His skin was pale and flawless, despite the sun's rays that pierced through even the biggest cloud. There was no trace of a bug bite on his skin, despite the swarms of locusts and mosquitoes that hovered above their heads. His hair was fluffy and blonde, whereas the common style was black and rigid. However, the most distinct feature of his whole body were his eyes. They shone as strongly and brought a rush of calmness and tranquility, much like the desert moonlight gave to its beholders. They shone a deep blue, to the point where they could be even considered purple.

"_Such a unique child, yet so unloved..._" Raven thought when he took the child in.

Raven's heart softened in his wave of nostalgia. He lifted the child's chin up and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"It's okay. You'll do better next time, right?" he asked.

The child grinned and nodded. Raven smiled and motioned for the boy to move out of the alley. They walked along the path once more to join a large assembly standing in front of a stage where the King of Ariant was exhibiting his fine collection of jewels and silk.

"As you can see here, Ariant is unrivaled in both quality and quantity!" he cried, "These jewels and silk were made and shipped directly here from Ereve itself! As a bonus, we have also received a magical feather from the holy beast Shinsoo from the goodwill of the young Princess Aria!"

There was a standing ovation, most likely forced, by the starving people. Raven and his pupil took their change and slipped unnoticed around the crowd and behind the curtains. No one noticed them slip behind the stage, nor did anyone see a single carte soar swiftly across the stage, cutting through the rope that was connected to the sandbag holding up the curtains. Immediately, the curtains began to fall and the King screamed out loud. The guards ran forward to help the King up. In the chaos that was created, the young boy slipped silently and loaded a sack with the King's jewels and silk. He saw the shimmering feather and considered it for a moment before swiping it as well. As the King rose up, the boy shrouded himself in cartes and disappeared with his master. The King, his face red with fury and embarrassment, ripped open the curtain with his open palm. He swiped at the air, trying to grab onto something. The only thing he managed to catch, however, was a single carte embroidered with gold and showing the mocking face of a raven.

* * *

"Well done, my pupil." Raven said.

They had reached their hideaway - a shack on the outskirts of town in a hidden oasis. Raven was tucking the boy into his uncomfortable bed and finished reading him his favorite bedtime tale - a story about a young orphan who fell in love with a beautiful princess, won her hand in marriage, and was crowned a prince. The boy was staying up later than normal - Raven said he was going to give him a present.

"Master, is the present done yet?" he asked.  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Raven said.

The boy complied and shut his eyes and held out his hand. He felt something soft and furry in his palm. He opened it and saw in wonder Raven's gift. His master had made an illustrious looking hat in the shape of a raven decorated with shimmering gems from the silk and jewels the boy had stolen that day. On a large, aquamarine jewel, there were two feathers: a dark raven feather and the twinkling white feather of Shinsoo. The boy put it on his head in awe, admiring himself in the cracked mirror in front of him. Raven chuckled and clasped his pupil on the back.

"Do you like it?" he asked.  
"I _love _it! Thank you, Master Raven!" the boy said.  
"I'm glad you like it." Raven said.

He rose up and turned to leave when the boy stopped him.

"Master?" he called.  
"Yes?" Raven asked.  
"Why do I only have two feathers in this hat?" the boy asked.

Raven looked at his pupil for a long time before carefully answering.

"You have two because you've earned them. The first one is because you made a great achievement today. The second is because you've gotten it yourself. I have one more for you, if you want." he said.  
"Another one? Can I have it now?" the boy asked excitedly.  
"Sure. It's not a real feather, but I think you'll like it anyways." Raven said.  
"What is it?" the boy asked.  
"Do you remember how you used to ask me what your name was when you were younger?" Raven said.  
"Yeah..." the boy tried to remember.  
"So, I believe your traceless escapade has earned you a name. How about... Phantom?" he asked.

The boy's eyes glowed a little brighter and he nodded as if in a trance. Raven understood his lack of words, his fulfillment of belonging with a name... a purpose...

"There's another feather in your hat for you." Raven said."

"Good night, Master Raven."  
"Good night, Phantom."

* * *

**So there you go! My first oneshot: complete! Thank you, YukiSkye for posting this challenge - I think you may have gotten a Maple FanFic revolution going on here! Thank you to everyone who's gonna read this. I'll continue to work on the Legend of the Heroes. First: MODERN WORLD HISTORY FINALS - I SHALL CONQUER YOU! :)**


End file.
